


A Night Alone...?

by Creatortan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An rp, Fluff, Spaghetti, despite the innuendo there is literally nothing but fluff, i didn't write this on my own lol i only wrote mettaton's parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It has come to my attention that you haven't had my spaghetti yet. Now, you see, this is being a great disservice to both of us, being as I am most likely the greatest chef in this entire town." He bowed his head a bit, then pointed to himself proudly. "So I, the great Papyrus, am going to take you on a date, and you will love my spaghetti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Alone...?

**Author's Note:**

> this started as crack and got really cute we scream

"Mettaton!!" Papyrus walked up to the robot, blinking and instantly looking him over. Such a lovely body...even sexier than his old rectangle form. "It has come to my attention that you haven't had my spaghetti yet. Now, you see, this is being a great disservice to both of us, being as I am most likely the greatest chef in this entire town." He bowed his head a bit, then pointed to himself proudly. "So I, the great Papyrus, am going to take you on a date, and you will love my spaghetti."

Mettaton lowered his sunglasses, blatantly raking his eyes over the skeleton before him. Not bad. His fashion sense was atrocious, but then again, he wasn't the one wearing sunglasses underground. "Well, darling, I would love to." Mettaton flipped his hair dramatically and took Papyrus's hands into his own. With a smirk, he batted his eyelashes, "Though I am also a chef myself, I have not yet attempted any pasta of the sorts. It would be an honor to learn from the _greatest_ chef in the Underground."

If it was possible, he was certain his cheeks would at least flush up just a bit with kawaii-desu cheeks. "Well then, Mettaton," he spoke, clearing his throat and reaching out a hand to the taller robot, "shall we go? My brother Sans is out for the night, so I'm sure that we'll have the night alone. Simply you, me, the great Papyrus, and a plate of the great Papyrus' delicious spaghetti."

Mettaton blinked in surprise, his internal fans whirring. He...Mettaton hadn't really been expecting Papyrus to....Mettaton coughed harshly, sinful thoughts of being pinned down on Papyrus's racecar bed were pushed out of his mind. “Well,“ Mettaton plastered himself to Papyrus's side, his noodley arms twisting around the skeleton's multiple times. "Shall we get going, darling?"

Every time the other called him darling...Papyrus racked his nonexistent brain for answers on why his heart never failed to go doki doki. "Indeed," he answered firmly, attempting to walk with the other attached to him so closely. Goodness...Mettaton towered above him. "You're charmingly tall, Mettaton. Nyeh heh he...I might even appreciate you more like this than your rectangle form!!"

Mettaton wrapped his noodle-arms more tightly around Papyrus, unidentified emotions welling up in his hollow-metallic chest. Sincere compliments....that's some good shit. Oil welled up in his sexy bishounen eyes, hidden behind his still-useless sunglasses. Courtesy told him he should reply with another compliment. "And, you, Papyrus, have an amazing physique." One cartoonish-gloved hand stretched out to trace a finger up Papyrus's arm. "How do you do it?"

"Ah, well..." Papyrus blinked, walking through the snow and noting how everyone was watching them...perhaps the two were being just a tad bit too touchy? "Undyne does train me, but I, the great Papyrus, am merely some bones--I cannot change physique, Mettaton." Nonetheless, he was horribly flattered...Mettaton's glorious noodle arms wrapped around him like this could bring him to tears of glee.

once in his career Mettaton wasn't worried about the eyes of others. Right now, he only cared about Papyrus's attention. "Oh, Paps, you are more than just some _bones_.” Mettaton snuggled his cheek into Papyrus's skull. He was so sweet....Mettaton could just bask in Papyrus's adorable glory forever...He hadn't noticed that in his tight embrace of the skeleton, he'd stopped their progress of walking.

"Come along in, Mettaton." He, like the polite gentleman that he was, opened the door for the gorgeous robot and looked to the table on in the corner, glad that the place was clean for the most part. "Ah...you haven't been here before, have you? After dinner, I simply must show you my racecar bed...it always makes for a good time!" Though he wasn't purposely trying to make innuendos, he did so without fail; without fail, and noticing that they could be taken as something dirtier than previously anticipated.

Mettaton was wiping the snow-flurries from his metallic arms as Papyrus was talking. At the sound of that innuendo however, Mettaton's internal cooling system couldn't keep up, and all the snow melted instantly, the water steaming into the air, and dripping into his circuits. Mettaton sparked, his joints jumping and stiffening. The robot fell over with a loud clang, blissful and giggly. "Ufufu...ah, PaP--yruS~ Y--oUU have-e sUch a wAYy with w--oOrds." Mettaton's voicebox shuddered and glitched.

"M-Mettaton?!" Papyrus looked to the ground after a loud clang was heard, heading back from his place in the kitchen and falling to the fabulous robot's side. "Mettaton, are you...are you alright? F-Fear not, the great Papyrus will save you from your impending demise!!" He stared down at him and quickly wrapped his arms around him, confused and worried--how could he help...? It was especially hard focusing, what with one single gorgeously crafted leg in the air. "M-Must I call Alphys...?"

Mettaton was sure his face was that of "ahegao" like from Alphys's terrible cartoons. At the moment, however...Mettaton's systems flooded with stimuli and all at once, and his body went limp. A long, fizzling sigh escaped him as his heeled leg dropped, coincidentally, around Papyrus's waist. "No, darling, that won't be necessary." Mettaton braced his hands on Papyrus's shoulders, taking heaving breaths as the leftover water dried from his circuits.

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief, instantly shivering as the leg went around him. "Y-You're okay," he breathed out, looking over at the robot on the ground. "I...I mean...of course you're okay!! Thanks to I, the great Papyrus, your savior." Now was a good time to get up and start cooking, yes, but...he couldn't. Not with such a fine leg around him. Then again, though; he didn't want to.

Mettaton felt the skeleton shiver above him. With a devious smirk, Mettaton wrapped his other leg around Papyrus, pulling the other closer. "My hero~" Mettaton purred, a sultry look in his half-lidded eyes, "You deserve a nice reward "

"D-Do I, now?" Papyrus began to sweat, body pressed against Mettaton's own. "Excuse me for doing this, but I do think that you being here is a gift enough...I just wish to treat you to a good time." He really was completely oblivious to this all...what was Mettaton going to do? Totally anxious to know...if he weren't a skeleton, surely he'd have a boner.

"Oh, darling you're too sweet~" Mettaton murmured, almost moaning. "I promise you, this will be a good time for both of us," Mettaton slowly grinded his hips up, burying his face into Papyrus's collarbone. Papyrus was like nobody Mettaton had ever met before; no one had ever so sincerely loved his company. Mettaton drank Papyrus's praise like a sweetest wine, growing drunk off of its addictive properties.

"Papyrus! I'm home early. I--"

Mettaton froze, eyes hidden in Papyrus's shirt.

Sans stood on the front porch, staring in disbelief at the scene right in front of his eye sockets. "Papyrus! You didn't tell me we were having _guests_?” Sans’s voice was tight and strained from behind his gritted, frozen smile, his eye already glowing a sharp blue.

"S-Sans!!" Papyrus looked up, shuddering as the robot below him made him feel so gleeful, so genuinely thrilled--but his brother...his brother had come in. "Ah...y-you see, brother, I...invited Mettaton here to, ah, have some spaghetti. From rather unfortunate circumstances, M-Mettaton was put in danger, and I was laying here...trying to help. Help like the hero that I, the great Papyrus, am." Even as he tried to stand up, he still felt his nonexistent heart longing to hold the other close to him again. "I apologize."

Mettaton felt his systems go back into overdrive. Not only was he caught in such a...disgraceful situation, he was also caught by Sans of all people. The shorter skeleton had already warned him to stay away from his brother, and here he is, macking all up on said forbidden brother, right next to the fucking shoes. Even the goddamned pet rock was staring at him in shame.

Sans stared at the two. He stared at this disgusting robot and his innocent brother. "I'm sure Mettaton can take care of himself." Sans spat out the name with a grimace.

Mettaton untangled himself from Papyrus, laying under the skeleton with his face in his hands. His internal fans are whirring again. Oh god....this is worse than the time his arm fell off on stage and he had to run on a wild goose chase with a string of crazed fans to get it back.

"S-Sans..." Papyrus sighed and helped the robot below him up, feeling so utterly embarrassed...he just wanted to be nice, and to offer the other some delicious spaghetti. "Sans, I don't see why you have a problem with this. I want to be a good host, and I will be--I'm not having this lovely robot walk all the way back home on an empty stomach." Giving an apologetic look to Mettaton, he led the robot to the kitchen, wishing that his brother would simply understand. "Come, Mettaton, I, the great Papyrus, will continue to treat you to a wonderful time!!"

Sans watched the two with a sharp glare. He trusted his brother, Papyrus could very easily take care of himself--on the battlefield. When it comes to romance and horny robots, however? He had absolutely no clue. Though, that was probably his fault...he had meant to give his bro The Talk™ about....two? Two and a half decades ago.

Mettaton slowly trailed after Papyrus, feeling his sins crawling on his back. He has never felt this horrible. Who is he, taking advantage of such a sweet skeleton? "I--I'm sorry, Papyrus." Mettaton mumbled, eyes welling up with oil. "I acted so terribly out of line. I really should just go." He stared at his glamorous boots.

"M-Mettaton..." Papyrus shook his head and looked up from the spaghetti, feeling his nonexistent heart hurt in his skinless chest. Ah...Mettaton looked so sad...as if he'd done something wrong. He couldn't have an innocent soul like him be upset like this, nonetheless feel unwelcomed in his home!! "Mettaton, you did nothing wrong. You are staying here, and I will treat you to the most amazing dinner you've ever had before. You deserve it."

Mettaton looked down sadly. "I did do something wrong, darling, but it's something I have no right to explain to you. This time, since you so dearly wish it, I will stay, and enjoy your cooking." Mettaton smiled softly, sitting at the table. He really did want to enjoy Papyrus's company. Papyrus was such a doll. This time, all funny business is gone! Mettaton will properly appreciate Papyrus for the rest of the night! Cleaning up his act fills Mettaton with DETERMINATION!

Sans listened to Mettaton's apology from his spot on the couch. He'd still watch that robot...but for tonight? He'll let him off the hook. Sans left and walked back to his room, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in leaving the two alone.

Papyrus looked to Mettaton as he sat, smiling genuinely at him and glad that his brother had headed to his room. The spaghetti was soon done, Papyrus putting his entire heart and soul into it--he was going to make Mettaton completely happy again. He took the plates over to the table and placed one in front of Mettaton, grinning as he did so. "This isn't just any normal spaghetti, though. This is the great Papyrus' spaghetti!! If...I'm going to be honest, I made it taste extra delectable for you."

Mettaton picked up his fork. The absolute look of excitement on Papyrus's face warmed him to the core. "Ah! What a unique color! I have never seen purple spaghetti before! Truly, this is innovation in a craft~" Mettaton smiled as he raised the fork to his face. In the distance, he thought he could hear the terrified screams of the masses, but Mettaton ignored them. Truthfully, he didn't even have taste buds, but if Mettaton was anything, he was an actor. Mettaton chewed thoughtfully, the texture pleasing to his metallic pallet. After he swallowed, Mettaton looked up at Papyrus with a wide smile. "Papy, darling, this is wonderful!"

It was then Papyrus felt a surge of happiness flowing through him. Mettaton...he'd made Mettaton happy with his creation. Wiping a tear that would've surely been there if he was given the ability to cry, he took a bite of his own spaghetti, more glad than he had been in a while. "I'm glad I could please you," he spoke proudly, nodding down at his guest. "I...I, the great Papyrus, has brought happiness to somebody dear to me..."

Mettaton sighed happily, chewing more spaghetti. It might of just been the incinerator in his torso, but the robot felt warm and cozy, a feeling that's quite difficult when your body is literally metal. The fact that Papyrus actually, really, truthfully, cared for him was, just, amazing.  The robot finished off the last of his spaghetti and leaned on his elbows. "Papyrus...anything you'd do would make me happy," Mettaton sighed, affection clear in his eyes.

Papyrus stared at the other with nothing but affection for him in his heart, wanting to reach out to him again--wanting to be in that glorious position that they were in before Sans interrupted. "I'm flattered, Mettaton. Just your presence here...seems to be bringing me the feeling of pure happiness as well." Slowly, he reached out a hand to the other, the smile that was always there on his face--but this time, he'd be making it nonetheless.

Mettaton didn't think such an innocent gesture could feel so intimate, but just holding Papyrus's hand was enough. Mettaton gently laced their fingers together. Mettaton sighed blissfully. If anything, he would love to just cuddle with Papyrus, but, for once, Mettaton would let someone else take the lead.

"Ah, so..." He looked at their near-empty plates, sweating slightly at the beautiful thing that was their laced fingers, "would you like seconds, or...I could always give you that tour around my room. And...oh, I, the great Papyrus, will allow you to rest on my racecar bed, if you'd like!!"

Mettaton chuckled. "I'd love to see your room, sugar." Sinful thoughts be dammed, nothing is better than just being with Papyrus. Mettaton gently rubbed his thumb over Papyrus's, enjoying the feeling of another's hand in his own.

And so, Papyrus stood up, plates pushed aside and keeping the robot by his side. "Then let's go," he spoke happily, no one really visiting him all that often--at least, not exactly spending any time in his room. The other time...Frisk, they had come over for a date. A date...was this a date, then? He'd have to outright ask the other. "S-Say, Mettaton," Papyrus began as they walked up the steps, hand in hand. "Is...well. Is this a date?"

Mettaton blinked. Originally, he thought this was a date, but now...he wasn't really sure. Mettaton swallowed, looking down at their intertwined hands. He decided to tell the truth. "I thought it was, at first, but now, I don't really know. I'm just glad to spend time with you, Papyrus." Mettaton smiled at the skeleton, "But, it can be a date, if you want."

Frisk...he didn't feel anything but pure friendship with them. But this? This robot...this robot that never failed to make him feel like those schoolgirls in the shojo anime Alphys occasionally leant him. "Then...then...a date it shall be!!" He opened the door to his room, looking at Mettaton. "...A date."

Mettaton had to bite his lip to keep from squealing out loud. A date...a real date, with Papyrus! Mettaton, once again, snuggled close to Papyrus's side. This time, however, he had no intentions other than to just enjoy the skeleton's presence. Mettaton took time to look around his date's bedroom. Mettaton hummed happily. "Oh, Papy! Your room is wonderful~"

Papyrus instantly smiled at that, staying close to the tall robot. "Ah...you really think so...?" Mettaton never failed to flatter him so thoroughly...and he was really on a date with him. "Well, Mettaton, make yourself at home, if you will! I'm very happy to have invited you over here today."

"And I'm happy to be here," With you Mettaton kept that last bit to himself; it seemed a little forward. The robot looked around, taking in the details of the room. It was so cozy and neat. Still holding Papyrus's hand, Mettaton walked into the room, admiring the carpeting and wallpaper. He stood in front of the bookshelf. Papyrus's reading selection was...interesting. Mettaton found the mix of highly advanced texts wedged between children's classics highly endearing. "A reader I see..." Mettaton ran his finger over the spine of a book, carefully taking it from its place.

Papyrus moved a bit closer to Mettaton as he examined the books, looking down at one of his favorite books. "Ah, Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny! One of my favorites." Excitedly, he took the book and flipped to an interesting page with nothing but childlike innocence in his heart, leaning against the robot and glad he could share something that meant so much to him to someone like Mettaton.

Mettaton watched Papyrus flip through the pages, nothing but affection in his heart. This book, this little book, it meant to much to Papyrus, that much was obvious. "Darling, how about we read it together, from the beginning." Mettaton smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Papyrus's waist in, for once, a completely innocent gesture.

Mouth parting a bit, he nodded and walked Mettaton over to his bed, settling down on it and closing the book. "M-Might as well get comfortable, then." Oh, he was so ecstatic...Mettaton was so very perfect to him!! None of his figures of sexy robots could amount to how pretty Mettaton was, both inside and out. "The ending...you'll love the ending. It always gets to me."

Mettaton giggled, sitting close to Papyrus. "Oh, darling, do you mind if I, erm, plugged myself in?" Mettaton felt his fans start whirring again, slightly embarrassed by the request. Charging was something more, well, personal when it came to being in a robot body.  Charging left him in a very vulnerable state, and he usually only charged when alone. With Papyrus, however, Mettaton felt very safe, and comfortable. Besides, he was getting low on power, and he didn't want to have to use his emergency energy source again.

"Hm? Ah, do what you must, Mettaton." He wanted his date to feel as comfortable as he possibly could be--after all, he really just wanted to snuggle him..."There should be an outlet next to my bed, so it's close enough for you to reach." The book was placed out in front of them, waiting for the robot to do what he must.

Mettaton smiled sheepishly, unused to someone else watching him charge. Mettaton reached behind him and opened a little compartment at the base of his spine. There, he pulled out the plug, stretching it towards the outlet. Mettaton instantly felt the comforting buzz of electricity in his system. He leaned back, laying with Papyrus and humming contentedly. "Sorry about that, hon. Now, where were we?" Mettaton gently took Papyrus's hand in his own once more.

"We were, ah, right here..." Papyrus smiled and squeezed their hands together, slowly cuddling into the larger figure and was surprisingly comfortable against such a rock-hard surface. "Time to read, then!" He reached for the book and brought the covers over them, wanting to make the other as comfortable as possible.

Mettaton made a quiet sound of happiness, curling his body around Papyrus, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Mettaton snuggled his nose into Papyrus's collarbone, completely content.

He picked up the book and began to read quietly to the other, a yawn escaping him as he did so. Mettaton...his body felt so warm around him. "A-Ah...and that's..." Papyrus was so quickly growing tired...he wanted this moment to last forever!! "The end..."

Mettaton listened to Papyrus read. His voice sounded so different like this. It was a low, murmuring baritone that rumbled through Mettaton's chest like a purr. Not only that, but his battery had started to enter sleep mode without him realizing. And laying against the skeleton, with the comfy blankets, is just so comfortable. Papyus wouldn't mind if he just...had a light snooze... "Goodnight, Sugar Skull," Mettaton mumbled quietly, placing a small, sleepy kiss to Papyrus's skull.

Half-asleep himself, Papyrus barely heard the nickname and felt the kiss--but they were certainly there. "Mettaton..." He whispered the other's name as he fully curled up and fell asleep, comfortable in his embrace. This date...this date had turned out to be the greatest date Papyrus had ever had. He only hoped that this would be the start of something, well, magical.

_Click._

Sans chuckled to himself, camera in hand. He put the book back in its place (with the help of his magic of course, stupid tall people.) With one last affectionate grin to the pair, he clicked off the lights. "Goodnight you crazy kids."


End file.
